Clawed Hearts
by Ceeran
Summary: "Quil had always been there for me. Sure it was a little weird being in love with the boy that acted as your nanny when you were a baby and was now your crush." Claire doesn't know Quil imprinted on her, now he's her crush and knowing he's imprinted on someone is tearing her apart
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia and Confusion

**Claire's POV**

Quil had always been there for me. Sure it was a little weird being in love with the boy that acted as your nanny when you were a baby and was now your crush.

Quil was a werewolf and never aged (unless he wanted to) he was still the 15 year old Quil I'd loved since I was 2.

"Hi Claire" there he was now

"Hey Quil" I smiled

"Are you okay?" Quil asked noticing a cut on my arm

"I'm fine" I assured him "I just fell"

"What happened?" Quil asked "Did someone trip you"

My smile got even wider "Do you think I wouldn't tell you if they did?"

"You _might _not" Quil smiled back at me

"I would" I promised him

Quil walked me home from school as usual. He didn't go to school, he was waiting for something, a reason for him to start aging to continue.

"How was school?" Quil asked

"Fine" I replied "We had a math test"

"How do you think you did?" Quil asks

"I got at least a B" I tell him before walking inside "You want to stay for cookies?"

"Can't" Quil sighed looking "Jake needs us"

"What does he need help with?" I asked

"Probably nothing" Quil shrugs "But you can never be too sure"

I lay on my bed and wish for once I was a werewolf too. Then not only would I know what was wrong but I'd be able to see what the big secret was. Ever since I could…well think for myself, it seemed like everyone knew something I didn't. Sometimes I wondered if that was the fact Quil had a crush on me. I sighed, maybe not, I'd seen werewolves who had imprinted and you could see on Quil's face he had…So he'd never love me…not really…

A heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Claire could you come here a minute" it was my Aunt Emily

"Okay" I replied happy to have something to distract me

**Quil's POV**

_Oh my god… _Seth sounded terrified

_It looks like vampires have been here _Jacob sounded angry _and strong ones too _

Trees had been ripped out of the ground and 2 humans lay dead on the ground. There were punch marks in the wall and big holes in the sand.

_If they hurt Claire _I thought angrily _These things are heading towards_

_We won't let them _Jared promised _If these things hurt Kim I'll kill them_

_We'll kill them anyway_ Paul snarled

Nobody was going to hurt Claire. _NOBODY!_

Jacob stiffened _Quil move!_

I was knocked to my side and it all went black.

**Claire's POV**

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked feeling tear welling up in my eyes

"Most of his bones were crushed" Emily said tearfully "He'll heal…but there's one little problem"

My eyes widened as the word left Emily's lips.

_Amnesia._

**Quil's POV**

When I woke up, a bunch of worried faces were standing over me.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Your home Quil" a boy, that looked more like a man, said standing over me, I felt like I should know him

"Who…Who are you?" I asked

"Jacob" the boy looked surprised

"Oh god…" muttered another boy "I think he has amnesia Jake"

I must have fallen back to sleep because when I woke up new faces were hovering over me.

"Quil" a blond girl looked at me her face was a mixture of worry and relief

"Claire" I picked the name out of nowhere

"Quil!?" the girl, apparently Claire's voice broke into a smile "Do you remember me!?"

"Not really" I admitted "This is going to sound really weird…" my voice trailed off "But I think I'm in love with you"

Claire's face lit up and she blushed.

Jacob snickered causing Claire to glare at him

"Something wrong?" I wondered

"Nothing Quil" Jacob grinned at me like I was supposed to know some kind of inside joke

"Why do you keep saying Quil?" I asked

The entire group of people standing over me paled.

**Claire's POV**

_He remembers my name…but not his own…and he says he loves me…_

My heart was racing, I couldn't believe Quil had amnesia.

Emily were sitting in the corner holding hands.

"His memory will probably restore its self within a few days" Sam said "Considering how fast we heal"

"What if it doesn't come back?" Seth asked softly

"It has to come back!" I screamed without thinking

Quil looked at me confused and worried "I think it will"

"You remember my name but you don't remember mine…" my eyes clouded "how can you hope you remember anything"

"Claire…" Quil said my name like he was talking about a new china plate his mother had gotten that was breakable so he had to be extra careful with it maybe that was a stupid way to compare it but you get the idea

I hadn't wanted to leave the hospital but Emily said I needed sleep. When we in the car I turned to her and Sam.

"Who did Quil imprint on?" I asked

Emily stiffened and Sam looked out the window pretending he didn't hear me.  
"So you can't tell me" I said softly

"Claire it's for your own good right now" Emily said softly

"I just want to know" I muttered

**Emily's POV**

We'd decided that we wouldn't tell Claire Quil had imprinted on her. Quil wanted her to love him for him and not because he had imprinted on her. He didn't want her to find out until it was time…

"Claire please…" my voice trailed off

Sam squeezed my hand, I turned my head to smile at him. He smiled but he looked a bit worried, about Claire. Since Claire had moved in with me 2 years ago she'd gotten extremely close with Quil and the rest of the pack, someone had let it slip that Quil had imprinted on someone…and then she just started to die inside…slowly. I was often tempted to tell her that it was her Quil had imprinted on and not some random girl.

"It's fine" Claire muttered "I understand that you can't tell me because you're afraid it will hurt me"

**Claire's POV**

When we got home I ran up into my room and I began to cry. Quil had amnesia, he remembered my name and he said he loved me. But nobody would tell me who he imprinted on. What was the big secret and why couldn't I know?

"Claire" Emily's worried voice said from outside the door "Clare are you okay?"

"Fine" I said trying to keep my voice steady

"Claire unlock the door" Emily sounded like she had been crying too

"No just leave me alone!" I forgot my manners for a moment "Please"

"Alright" the concern didn't leave Emily's voice "But if you need me, call downstairs"

"Okay" I promised

"Sam and I will just be downstairs" Emily told me

"Okay" I sighed

"I'm sorry" Emily whispered "I'm so sorry"

That night I had the worst nightmare of my life.

_Quil was standing in front of me looking confused._

"_Who are you?" he asked_

"_It's Claire" I said_

"_Who?" he asked_

"_Claire" I told him "It's me Claire"_

"_Who's Claire?" he asked "I don't know you"_

_He started to walk away_

"_Wait Quil!" I shouted_

_He didn't look back, he walked up to a different girl and started to kiss her_

"_No Quil!" I screamed "No!"_

_He started to fade away_

"_Quil!" I cried "_QUIL!_"_

I woke up. Quil was still here. He just had amnesia. The girl he imprinted on wasn't here…yet…

**Emily's POV**

"I'm worried about her Sam" I frowned

Sam smiled sadly "It's okay, she'll be okay"

"But what if she isn't?" I asked "She has a right to know"

"Quil said not to tell her, until Quil says so…she'll be fine" he insisted

"But if he loses his memory…" my voice trailed off

"Emily" he kissed my cheek with each word "I love you, Claire loves you, Quil loves Claire, everything will be fine"

I smiled "Alright"

Then we kissed

**Quil's POV**

I woke up again. I remembered a few hazy images but there was some things that I couldn't remember or see clearly.

I remembered names, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim…

Claire.

The one name I never lost.

_Claire I love you… _she was the only thing I could focus on _I hope you know I love you_

"Quil" I looked up

"Embry?" I asked

Embry grinned "You remember me?"

"A little" I admitted "Not much…it's all hazy…"

"Guess you don't remember Nessie?" asked Embry

"Should I?" I asked

Embry laughed "Yeah she's Jake's girlfriend" he paused "Do you remember Jacob?"  
"Yeah" I replied

"Well Nessie will be coming back to you soon" he laughed

"Will the rest of my memory come back?" I asked

Embry's expression turned serious "I don't know dude…I just don't know"


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Returning

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the support guys __ I hope you guys continue to favorite and follow but would anybody please do me a favor and REVIEW I want to know what you guys think of the story even if you don't like it I like all feedback. Sorry this chapter is kind of short in the middle of writing it my inspiration flew South for the winter -_- it's starting to come back but I just want to get started on Chapter 3. Also this is the beginning of one of my favorite OC's that I've ever thought to make_

**Quil's POV**

I frowned as the hazy pictures danced in front of my eyes, teasing me, I could almost see them but I couldn't.

_A little girl laughing as she painted my face with lipstick_

_Painfully looking at that boy Jacob…had he betrayed me?_

_Claire…staring at me…_

I shut my eyes…I wished that my memories would return already and stop taunting me.

**Florence's POV**

_April 15, 1915_

I woke up, people were screaming everywhere. I rubbed my eyes and looked around water was beginning to fill up my floor.

_What's going _

Screams. More screams. My door opened but I hardly noticed because I was suddenly cold.

"Miss? _Miss!?" _

_Back to present day_

I walked into Forks, Washington my coven members, Lauren, Kate, Gordon and Daniel. I smirked as we began destroying the area and feeding on the 2 human witnesses.

The Titanic was the worst idea I'd ever had. Good thing that man was a vampire. My throat burned with thirst as I ran up to feed with my brothers and sisters.

**Claire's POV**

I walked over to Quil's room in the hospital.

"Hi Claire" Quil grinned

"Memory?" I questioned like I'd asked for the past week

"Not much" Quil shrugged "But I remember you, not that I could forget you"

But he stiffened "I…Can't…Yet…"

I frowned and turned away

"Don't be sad" he sounded upset

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked "Or do you not remember"

"I remember" he looked away "But I can't tell you right now"

I sighed "That's okay, will you call me when you get your memory back, I'm going on vacation so I can't visit"

"Uh…What's your number again" Quil blushed

I wrote it down for him "You want me to leave"

"NO!" Quil half shouted then he blushed even redder "No, please don't leave"

I smiled, I was happy to know that he wanted me here.

"Claire if my memory doesn't come back what will I do?" he asked

"I'll tell you almost everything I can remember" I smiled "You'll have to ask someone else for when I was young"

Quil sighed "I hope I get my memory back" he looked at my with a teasing smile "But at least if it doesn't come back I'll get to spend more time with you"

My heart fluttered, he wanted to spend time with me!

"Claire" I turned Jacob and his girlfriend Renesmee

Renesmee smiled at me but she was looking at Quil at the same time with a worried expression.

"It's okay Nessie" Jacob promised silently "Everything will be okay"

Renesmee (Nessie) blinked "Good"

Nessie almost never talked her voice was angelic, it gave me chills.

"The Loch Ness Monster" Quil said blankly

Jacob chuckled, a smile began to form on Nessie's lips.

"Bells almost killed me when I gave her that nickname" Jacob said, I doubted he was being sarcastic, I'd met Bella a few times and I could tell that she despised the nickname give to her daughter

"She doesn't look like the Loch Ness Monster" muttered Quil so quietly I doubted either Nessie or Jacob had heard him

"Any memory coming back?" Jacob asked

"Not much" shrugged Quil "Little bits, not much"

"I hope some come back soon" Jacob said

"Everyone hopes that" I whispered "Everyone wishes that…"

Quil put his hand on mine "It'll be alright Claire"

_Hopefully _

Quil looked at me with a worried expression as if he could read my thoughts.

**Florence's POV**

I rubbed my arm the werewolf scratch was painful. I growled angrily my coven were staring at me, Kate was the only one who really seemed worried. I glared at her, I didn't want her pity.

"Flora we should get moving" Kate suggested

"I don't want to right now" I hissed trying to ignore my burning thirst

"Let's go hunt then" Daniel said before running off

I got up and followed him trying to ignore the new jolt of pain on my arm

**Quil's POV**

"_Time to teach you some manners pup" there was a laugh then there was pain_

_There were howls and snarls and it was all getting hazy and black…_

"_Come on Quil" I saw a younger version of Claire_

"_Coming" I replied _

"_Hurry!" she shouted she was running ahead of me_

"_Claire!" I shouted suddenly "Look out!"_

_A car was speeding around the corner, Claire froze and looked from the car to me her eyes seemed to shout…SAVE ME!_

I woke up my heart pounding.

"Claire" my voice was soft and pain filled

Memories began to flood into my head some of them were painful but most of them weren't because Claire was in them.


End file.
